starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Empire (Timeline D)
The Galaxy has had twenty years of military and administrative excellence under Darth Tyranus, the Emperor, and his servants. They achieved this in spite of a backdrop of strife and rebellion sparked by the CIS’s involvement and eventual victory in the Clone Wars. Dooku and his able ministers were able to steer the Galaxy away from the corruption struggles that hampered growth in the Old Republic, and they created a more centralized government where the Emperor’s power is respected and the Diet governs day-to-day affairs. At the present time, the Empire is the pre-eminent power in known space, with an unrivalled army, vast industries and an Emperor who is respected and feared by all, both at home and abroad. Few pose any real threat to his well-equipped armies and heavily fortified systems. The Empire has ruled absolutely for two decades, seeing a massive revitalization of many of the Galaxy's aging machines since the days of the decrepit Old Republic. The government wields such economic and military might that few can remember a time when an organization determined so much in daily life. The Empire maintains the largest and most advanced military in any recorded history, and perhaps not since the days of the Rakata. Despite the Empire's strength and the glory of its foundation and continuation, there has been...unrest. No matter. The Empire is surrounded by possibilities, and beyond known space there are other galaxies to conquer and colonise. The rebellious insurgant factions may have to be swept aside or crushed, but what is wrong with that? Government The Empire's legislative body is the Imperial Diet, which consists of landed nobles who control large territories throughout the galaxy. The Diet is formally presided over by the Emperor, but it is rare for him to be present during sessions; in fact, Dooku almost never attends meetings unless he officially summons the Diet to convene, which has happened a record of three times in the Empire's history. Normally, the Diet is led by an elected Lord Regent, who manages the Diet's meeting schedules, topic of discussions, and mediates debates. The Diet has the ability to decide most matters, but the Emperor's word can often act as a veto to decisions; consequently, the Diet will usually try to make decisions that go along with what the Emperor believes. While technically and for the most part a constitutional government, the Emperor's power is stronger than what most believe, mainly due to the fact that the current monarch, Dooku, has rarely used his power in a way that has caused it to be challeneged extensively. The Diet itself is comprised of various aristocratic personages who are not elected. Instead, their titles were distributed shortly after the Confederacy's victory in the Clone Wars by Dooku, and their families have kept them since then. The noble houses have become wealthy and prestigious over the years, and most have sway in the monolithic corporations that dominate the Imperial economy. In addition, most of the nobles reserve the right to have their own personal retinues of soldiers, and some prefer using organic troops over the standard droids that the Emperor's armies utilize. Notable Personnel Darth Tyranus - Also known as Count Dooku. Once a wise and respected Jedi Master, he turned Sith after years of discontent with the Republic and the Jedi Order. Dooku's charisma kept the otherwise stormy CIS together, and his partnership with General Grievous proved to be effective in securing victory. General Grievous - The ruthless Cyborg general of the Imperial Army. Grievous's face has become a symbol of Imperial Military might, and he is consequently respected and feared across the Empire. The Emperor and the General have a teetering relationship at best, but mutual interests have generally kept them close. Nute Gunray - Viceroy of the influential Trade Federation, and one of the galaxy's wealthiest beings. Gunray has long been seen as what aliens can become, if they work hard enough. The truth couldn't be any more different; Gunray is almost universally despised for his incessant extravagance, whimpy personality, and tendency to play favorites. Despite this, he is respected as a long-time administrator, and is not a fool when it comes to matters of trade and commerce. Category:Timeline D Category:Up-to-date Article Category:Factions in Timeline D